Unique Perspective
by Sangelide
Summary: How can Luffy do so many amazing things? It's all a matter of perspective.
1. First Look

Unique Perspective

Eyes rubbed, head scratched and arm pinched. Right. Not dreaming despite no food or water in the last two days. A whirlpool. Who'd have guessed.

A wide grin split his face. He stood, shading his eyes for a better view. It was huge! No way to steer around, it looked like he was sailing straight ahead. Oh, this would be fun.

Wait. He couldn't swim. That might be a problem. A glance at his raft revealed the same tally as before: one makeshift sail, one new pirate captain and an empty water barrel.

Perfect.

Laughing, Luffy D. Monkey moved towards his target. This would be great. He should have left the island sooner.


	2. Second Look

Unique Perspective

Wherever he was napping, it sure was cramped. Ignoring the press of wood around him, Luffy stretched. "Wow! What a good nap!"

"Oi! Who do you think you are?"

Luffy blinked. Then blinked again. There were people on his raft. Or maybe not.

Stepping out of the water barrel, Luffy remembered the whirlpool. With a big grin he introduced himself. "Luffy D. Monkey. Nice to meet you." Life couldn't be better.

.

.

.

Other Perspectives

The deck was squeaky clean. Cody continued to scrub at the nonexistent dirt, pretending he was invisible. Alvida would have a complaint ready if he was noticed.

"Looky here!" Grado slammed a barrel down. Spinch and Mundy hovered over the lid. "It was a pain to haul aboard. Nearly full by the weight. Must be from a shipwreck."

"And no one's seen it but us," Spinch cackled. No one bothered with the scrubbing cabin boy three feet away.

"All the rum we want!" Mundy crowed. The side deck next to the main cabin was the best outdoor hiding spot on the ship.

"Quiet, do you want Alvida to hear?" Grado bent over the barrel top with crowbar in hand. Inches away from prying the lid off, an uppercut slammed into his chin.

Cody was used to the crew finding ways out of work, but being knocked out by a rum barrel before drinking it was new.

The fist responsible for Grado's unexpected nap stuck out from broken boards of the lid. A large yawn was followed by a dark haired boy standing up in the rum barrel. He shook the wooden debris off his wrist before stepping out.

"Wow! What a good nap." The statement snapped Spinch and Mundo out of their stupor.

"Oi! Who do you think you are?"

The boy blinked while stepping out of the barrel, then grinned. "Luffy D. Monkey. Nice to meet you." He was clearly dropped on his head as a child.

A spiked mace plowed into the two pirate crew members. Cody dragged the deranged kid past Alvida into the cabin. On the way to the galley, Alvida's shouts rang clear. "I'll show you a good nap, you low life-"

Slamming the door on the pirate captain's tirade, Cody swiped the sweat from his brow. Once his heart went back to normal, he remembered the strange boy. Luffy had no problems being ignored and went straight to the food stores. Food just disappeared as it neared his mouth. He took no time to chew, not even the dried meat for long voyages. When was his last meal anyway?

"Are you okay?" Had to take it slow. Simple questions.


	3. Third Look

Unique Perspective

"So for two years I've been working as Lady Alvida's cabin boy in exchange for my life."

Luffy smiled as he realized what Coby was telling him. "Oh! You're a coward! I really hate that that." There were pirate cowards too. Being a pirate king would be easier than he thought.

"You're right. Completely right." Of course he was. "I'm not brave enough to sail the ocean in a barrel like you. Why were you doing that Luffy?"

"I'm going to be the Pirate King."

"Pirate King?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," This kid wasn't too bright. Luffy decided to keep his words simple.

"You're a pirate?"

"Yeah."

"And your crew?"

"Looking for one."

The kid froze. Luffy waved a hand in front of his face, wondering if he broke him. That would be kind of cool. Maybe he had awesome freezing powers.

"The Pirate King is the person who has everything in the world. Wealth, fame and power all in one being. You're going after One Piece?"

"Yep." Maybe the kid wasn't broke? Except he was ranting about things being impossible. Luffy didn't bother listening, but when he was still going after a minute, Luffy hit him. After all, if he broke the kid, he should try to fix him right?

"Why did you hit me?"

"Because." Luffy reminded himself to keep it simple. "It doesn't matter if it's impossible. I'll become the Pirate King because I want to. If I die, oh well."

Patting himself on the back for fixing the kid, Luffy wandered off. "I'm full. Time to find a boat. I wonder if they'll give me one if I ask?" They must be nice people if they kept Coby as a cabin boy. He must have been dropped on his head as a baby or something.


	4. Forth Look

Unique Perspective

He wanted Zoro as a first mate from the moment he heard of the pirate hunter. Everything he learned about him confirmed it. Zoro would be his new crew member.

Next time Luffy promised to never spend so much time deciding. Who cared about his past? He knew he wanted Zoro and learning just wasted his time. Pirate Kings didn't waste time.

All he had to do now was to get Zoro his swords. After all, Zoro would have beaten everyone up by now if he had them. As expected of his first mate.

Jumping down to the ground, he barely glanced at the Marines approaching. What did they think this was? A playground? What kind of pirate would be felled by that kind of attack?

"Here's your swords. Will you be killed by Marines or become my first mate?" He nearly laughed thinking of all the great times they were going to have.

"Ch," Zoro grunted. "Son of the Devil. You've got yourself a deal."


	5. Fifth Look

Fifth Look

Unique Perspective

The Axe-Guy really pissed him off. Marines were supposed to be the hero's, his arch enemy in his quest to be Pirate King. Not a third-bit crook. He hurt Cody's dream too and the little kid was growing on him.

"Oi!" Zoro's call caught his attention. He stopped beating up on Axe-Guy to glance at his new first mate. The green-haired man cocked his head in another direction. Hey, the guy who took Zoro's swords.

"Don't do it Luffy! I'm prepared to die," Cody yelled while his knees were knocking. The sword-thief's knees were knocking too so that was okay.

Standing he prepped his arm for a pistol shot. "Better be careful, Cody's serious." Finally the kid figured it out. He was still a coward, but he didn't give up so that was okay too.

The Axe-guy moved behind him but Zoro was already moving. If he couldn't stop the slow as an ox axe he asked the wrong guy to be his first mate. And he already decided not to second guess anymore, so he just gave a mental shrug and aimed for the sword-thief. The Rubber Rubber Pistol was cool but he still had to aim for such a small target. He'd need to work on that later.

Author's note: Thanks goes to Darkskeleton for the could/couldn't typo.


	6. Sixth Look

Sixth Look

Unique Perspective

The breeze blew his hat away! Stretching he tried to catch it only for this gigantic bird to swoop down and grab it. What the- Why'd he take his hat? Stupid bird.

Stretching again Luffy reached for the bird only to feel a sharp chomp on his arm. The crazy bird! He was rubber, not even good meat.

He tried to pull back but his feet were already leaving the dingy. Flailing around Luffy tried to get some leverage under his feet. He could stretch his arm with the other one in the crazy bird's mouth. That beak was sharp.

Dang it. The boat was too far for him to stretch his legs without something to hold on to. Hey, the boat's kind of tiny from up here, like a twig that would snap at any moment. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't stretch his legs, he might break it.

Yeah, that was an idea! Luffy forgot to keep yelling so Zoro could follow him as he started to envision his newest attack. He could stomp on things from high up, and like little boats! And before long it would be whole ships he could split like a giant axe –

Ooooooo, that was a good name. Rubber Rubber Axe!


End file.
